


Warmth

by Zolac_no_Miko



Series: Turning Point [2]
Category: Metanoia (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolac_no_Miko/pseuds/Zolac_no_Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sequel to "Turning Point".</i> Star and Zan come in out of the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> So "Turning Point" was supposed to be a one-shot. And then, the second I crawled into my bed, my brain decided to write a sequel. It picks up exactly where "Turning Point" left off, so read that one first.
> 
> Originally [posted to Livejournal](http://riverside-hq.livejournal.com/213695.html) 01/15/2008.

As Star approached, Zan let his arm drop to his side. Then, shoving his hands in his pockets, he turned, and the two walked shoulder to shoulder in companionable silence. They left the frozen river and the bridge behind them, making their way through a small park, hunching their shoulders against the bitter wind.

They reached the street, and Star’s truck came into view. Zander’s bike was parked behind it. On the other side of the vehicles, an inviting light glowed from the picture window of a coffee shop.

Zan jerked his chin at the shop. “Wanna get some coffee?”

“Yeah.” Star nodded.

Star and Zan hustled into the coffee shop, only too happy to exchange stinging ice crystals and bone-chilling wind for earthy, sweet, warm air. Breaking their mutual silence only to order, they removed their coats and let the soft warmth soak into their skin.

When Zan’s coffee came, he poured milk to the brim so it would be cool enough to drink. Star added a small pile of sugar to his, then did the same. Zan led the way to a table in the back corner, tossing his coat onto a spare seat and sinking into a chair.

Zander eyed his partner as he sat down across from him. His face was unreadable as usual. “What the fuck were you doing, out there in the cold?”

“Standing.”

Zan frowned, but Star’s voice lacked sarcasm, and his features were subdued, not bristling with aggressive defensiveness. “Standing?” he prompted.

“Looking at the snow.”

Zan stared at him. “...You crazy bastard.”

Star took a sip of his coffee, neither confirming or denying. “...What were _you_ doing out there?”

Zan blushed a little, fidgeting in his seat. “I was worried about you. You’d been gone a few hours, and your coat wasn’t there, and the storm’s pretty bad, so....”

Inscrutable, Star studied him over his coffee cup. “How did you find me?”

Zan blushed a little more, looking embarrassed and uncomfortable, and maybe a little bit guilty. “Z can track you....” He snatched up his coffee cup, using it as cover as he drank.

Star remained subdued and silent, considering this for a long moment. “...Thanks.”

Surprised, Zan set down his coffee cup. “You’re welcome.” Star’s unexpected response warmed him a little, and he smiled.

More surprisingly, Star smiled back. His smile quickly stretched into a smirk. “You look like you’ve been through a carwash. Your hair’s a mess.”

“Argh!” exclaimed Zan, pulling a face and combing his fingers through it, attempting in vain to sort out the knots. “It always does this, it’s completely unmanageable.”

Star’s smirk deepened as he picked up his coffee cup and sipped. “You should just shave it all off.”

Zan snorted. “...Maybe I should.”

Star studied him thoughtfully. “...Nah. Don’t cut it. It looks good on you.”

“Yeah?” Zander’s ears felt slightly hot, to his dismay. He smoothed his hair distractedly. “...Yours looks better short.”

Star looked surprised, then frowned. His eyes seemed to wall off, and he lapsed into private thought, his fingers idly playing with his coffee cup. Zan watched him, wishing that just once he could tell what was going on inside of that damned head, behind those ice-green eyes that gave nothing away. Eventually, Star stirred, sitting straighter and running a hand through his hair. “Yeah. I like it better short, too.”

Zan had no fucking idea what to say to that. So he took a sip of his coffee and set it down, watching reflected lights dance on its surface. After a long and heavy silence, he looked up and found Star watching him. The corner of Star’s mouth curved up slowly into a half-smile.

Zan raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing.” Star shook his head, standing and draining the last of his coffee. Zan hurriedly swallowed his and grabbed his coat. Star was already headed for the door.

Shrugging on their coats, they emerged reluctantly from the warm haven of the coffee shop. The storm was still blowing, but wind had lightened just a bit and the snowflakes spiraled down from the steel gray clouds in fewer numbers.

Star unlocked his truck. “I’m gonna go. I’ll see you later.” He paused. “...I’m going to the Stor Mor. Play some guitar.”

Zan raised his eyebrows, surprised again. For Star, this level of openness qualified as a soul-baring confession. He hesitated, then replied. “You should just bring it back to the apartment already.”

Star was quiet a moment. Unreadable again. Then, “Maybe I will.”

Zander nodded. “I’ll see you tonight. Drive safe.” He turned to go.

Star’s hand caught him by the arm, stopping him. “Hey.” Zan turned to look at him. Star’s brow held the slightest wrinkle, and he had a strange look on his face. Star leaned up and kissed him softly, deliberately, on the cheek. The next moment he had released Zan’s arm and turned away, climbing into his truck.

Zan took a few steps back and watched Star’s truck roar off into the snowstorm. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, and the warmth that spread, liquid, through his arteries to every part of him, tingling in his fingertips. Then he picked up his helmet, put it on, and climbed onto his bike. He took off in the direction of Riverside, disappearing into the storm, a shadow in the dark.  



End file.
